The War Games (TV story)
The War Games 'is the seventh and final serial of the sixth season of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Terrance Dicks and Malcolm Hulke, directed by David Maloney and featured Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon and Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot. Overview To be added Synopsis The TARDIS has materialised in a world of trench warfare, barbed wire and poison gas: the Western Front, 1917. In the chaos and paranoia of the First World War, the Doctor and his companions are separated from their ship, captured and court-martialled. The death sentence is swiftly pronounced. But all is not as it seems. As the Doctor finds himself increasingly out of his depth and facing impossible odds, the only solution is the truly unthinkable. He must seek help from those he most fears - his own people, the Time Lords... Plot Episode One To be added Episode Two To be added Episode Three To be added Episode Four To be added Episode Five To be added Episode Six To be added Episode Seven To be added Episode Eight To be added Episode Nine To be added Episode Ten To be added Cast * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Jamie - Frazer Hines * Zoe - Wendy Padbury * Lady Jennifer - Jane Sherwin * German Soldier - John Livesey * Carstairs - David Savile * Major Barrington - Terence Bayler * Sergeant Willis - Brian Forster * General Smythe - Noel Coleman * Captain Ransom - Hubert Rees * Sgt. Major Burns - Esmond Webb * Redcoat - Tony McEwan * Commandant Gorton - Richard Steele * Military Chauffeur - Peter Stanton * Military Policeman - Pat Gorman * Lieut. Crane - David Valla * German Soldier - Bernard Davies * Lieut. Lucke - Gregg Palmer * von Weich - David Garfield * War Chief - Edward Brayshaw * Sgt. Thompson - Bill Hutchinson * Corporal Riley - Terry Adams * Leroy - Leslie Schofield * Scientist - Vernon Dobtcheff * Harper - Rudolph Walker * Alien Guard - John Atterbury * Spencer - Michael Lynch * Russell - Graham Weston * Security Chief - James Bree * Alien Technician - Charles Pemberton * Moor - David Troughton * War Lord - Philip Madoc * Du Pont - Peter Craze * Arturo Villar - Michael Napier-Brown * Petrov - Stephen Hubay * First Time Lord - Bernard Horsfall * Second Time Lord - Trevor Martin * Third Time Lord - Clyde Pollitt * Tanya - Clare Jenkins Crew * Writers - Terrance Dicks and Malcolm Hulke * Title Music - Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson * Special Sound by Brian Hodgson, BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Special Effects - Michaeljohn Harris * Costumes - Nick Bullen * Make-up - Sylvia James * Lighting - Howard King * Sound - John Staple * Film Cameraman - Alan Jonas * Film Editor - Chris Hayden * Designer - Roger Cheveley * Producer - Derrick Sherwin * Director - David Maloney * Fight Arranger - Peter Diamond References To be added Story notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The War Games'' page on '''Doctor Who Website